


Wildest Dreams

by joeygg99



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engagement, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeygg99/pseuds/joeygg99
Summary: "He's so bad, but he does it so well."Fake Janny engagement, only told from Jay's perspective.
Relationships: Jay Hogart/Manuela "Manny" Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Christina! I hope you enjoy your present -- this Janny fic!
> 
> Title is from the song "Wildest Dreams" By Taylor Swift

She could not be serious.

A fake engagement? Over a poorly timed kiss? Manny Santos had to be out of her mind.

And yet... Jason Hogart couldn't seem to say no to her. Partly because of what she did with those eyelashes when she pled with him. But also because he wasn't quite ready to let go of the fun times he was having with his Dimples.

So, yeah. That's how Jay ended up standing outside of Degrassi, giving Manny his mother's ring. He never thought he would genuinely give a girl this piece of jewelry.

"Here you are, Dollface," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Take care of it for me."

She eyed it carefully, a grin spreading over her face. "Of course, doofus. I'm not irresponsible," she said with an airy laugh, returning the kiss before running up the stairs two at a time.

He hated to see her go, but he loved to watch her leave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Shut up!" Jay hissed, watching all the eyes fly to the counter of the Dot. He had just told Spinner what had happened, and clearly, he was not taking it well.

"You.... and Manny..... This is just, insane, dude," Spinner said, trying to defend his outburst. "Its just that you and Manny are molar opposites."

"Dude," Jimmy cut in, "it's polar opposites." He turned to Jay. "It's a pairing I didn't see coming, but I support you two. If anyone could straighten your ass out, it's Manny. Congrats, Jay."

Jay was not expecting that. "Thanks, Brooks. That's... surprising of you. But it's not even a real engagement. It's just a part of the ploy she's pulling on her parents."

"Okay, that actually makes way more sense," Jimmy said, a grin etching on to his face. "But still. Maybe she can make a man out of you yet."

"Either way, drinks are on the house for my two best friends!" Spinner said, sliding two cappuccinos over to his friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, Jay had ended up in the Simpson-Nelson household for dinner. He was currently trying to ignore the glares of both Mr. Simpson and Emma, but her mom seemed to accept him with open arms.

Probably because it's not her daughter you're with.

He tried his best to shake that thought from his head. Ms. Nelson seemed like a nice woman. At least, that’s what Sean had told him. Turns out those years Emma put him through the wringer had finally paid off.

“We thought it would be nice to meet Manny’s new fiance!” Spike said, inviting Jay inside for dinner. “Come on in, tell us about yourself!”

“Not sure there’s much to say,” Jay admitted. “At least, nothing you’d want to hear,” he added under his breath, earning an elbow jab into the ribs by his “fiancee”. 

He wouldn’t go into details about the dinner. It was boring, and he nearly fell asleep while it happened. Just thinking about it made him exhausted again. 

Keeping up appearances was tedious and too much work. Why did he ever agree to this?

Well, that was easy. The alone time he got with Miss Santos made it all worth it. 

If only it were real… But Jay knew deep down, he didn’t deserve anyone even half as perfect as Manny. Which was going to make ending this all that much worse, when they got to that point. 

For now, he’d play the part of the perfect gentleman -- In public, that is. After all, why not let your personality be as fake as your relationship?


End file.
